From EP 0 981 008 B1, a lubricant distributor is known in which the injectors (distributor elements) are formed directly in the distributor plate. Consequently, the injectors have no separate housing and this arrangement can make the rapid exchange of individual injectors more difficult. Furthermore, in a few applications, the exchangeability of the entire lubricant distributor is seen as in need of improvement.
Therefore, the task of the present invention is to create a lubricant distributor that makes use of a large number of individually exchangeable injectors possible by simple and quick assembly and disassembly.